


Three's Not a Crowd

by KaeCover



Category: M.I. High
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Missions, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCover/pseuds/KaeCover
Summary: When Oscar and Carrie get called down to HQ but Rose is left alone back in the classroom, the M.I. High team has to go through some changes to complete the mission assigned. Will be multi-chapter story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I hope you like this, I may be really bad updating this story as I have pre-written some of it but not sure where to go with the story after that. So please, don't give up on this story!  
> I actually started writing this nearly two years ago!

Rose woke up to the sound of her dream wrecker and a pounding headache. She crashed her hand around her bedside side table hoping to switch off the alarm. Rose mumbled to herself about the unfairness of it all as she got out of her bed. She walked to towards the door with the hope of breakfast awaiting her. No such luck, her father was away again and she was in charge of feeding herself. So juice and whatever cereal left it is then. She looked up at the clock as she sat down and saw the time. Her eyes widened at the sight and quickly forgot about her breakfast as she ran back up to her room for her uniform.

Just as she got to the school gates, the bell sounded. With that sound echoing in her ears she ran into her first class. Luckily enough Mr Flatley had not arrived yet so Rose slipped into the seat next to her spy partner, Oscar.

He looked over confused as Rose was not the type to be late for school. Just as she was about to answer him, Mr Flatley walked into the class in that cheerful manner that he processed.

Rose opened up her notebook and wrote a note to Oscar.

'I slept in... I think'

He wrote back as both of them knew how to do the particular math problem that the class was being taught.

"Alarm?"

'I do have one but I guess it is getting old and the headache doesn't help'

Oscar looked over at her worriedly. She seemed paler than usual.

"You alright?"

'Yeah I am fine'

"Did you have breakfast?"

Rose looked at him guilty and he sighed. It was like Rose to skip a meal if she was working on a project or mission. Countless times the M.I. High team have had to pry her away from HQ to get some food into her, as she would wave her eating habits off as something that could be sorted later.

“Rose?” Both of the spy’s heads snapped up at the sound of the headmaster’s voice. Oscar sneaked a glance around the board to see what question they were completing but Rose seemed to be on the ball.

“X= 23, Mr Flatley” She replied, looking at the headmaster. Oscar looked over impressed that she knew what the answer was by not even looking at the board.

‘I was listening to him ramble, just in case’ she had written on the notebook that sat between them on the desk. He shook his head as he grinned to himself. Trust Rose to do that he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to pick up his pencil to write back to her, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and he looked down to see his pencil flashing red. Oscar looked to the female beside him and saw no change in her behaviour or any indication that her's was going off also. He raised his hand anyway to be excused from class. When he gained permission to leave, Oscar stood up and walked to the classroom door. As he closed the door behind him, he saw the hurt expression on Rose’s face as she realised that she was not being called down to HQ also.

As Oscar ran down to HQ he tried to think of answers to the questions in his head to why Rose was not called down too.

As Oscar walked into HQ he saw Frank and Carrie already waiting for him at the bottom and gave them a questioning look.

Frank sighed and then turned around to go to one of the three computers located at the end of the room. He put up a page that looked like a mission profile and what stood was the words.

Only two agents needed to complete mission

Only two? But we are team of three! We work best as trio! thought Oscar as he read the rest of the mission. It was an undercover mission and they would be away for awhile. He then realised why Rose was not brought down to HQ.

“Why does it say only two agents? I think they may have gotten the wrong team. We come as a three!” Oscar said the two people standing in front of him. Frank sighed for a second time and looked at Oscar.

“That is because only you and Carrie have been assigned to this mission. Rose will not be going undercover with you. She will be able to help with comms.” He said looking at the two young agents in turn. But just as Carrie was about to say something they heard the lift doors open and when they saw who it was their faces took on different emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rose walked into HQ she noticed two things. One: each person in the room had a strange look to their face and the second thing was the mission profile still up on the computer screen. Her spy training kicked in and soon figured out that they were part of a mission and she wasn’t. She looked over at them, silently asking for them to explain. Carrie stepped forward and put a hand on Rose’s shoulder and then led her to the computer screen for a closer look. Frank and Oscar stepped back as Carrie explained to Rose everything that was going on.

When both girls walked back the male spies, all four of them were thinking different thoughts but they were linked. The tension was very thick so Rose sighed and then turned to walk back to lift, back up to the school.

“Um… where are you going Rose?” Oscar asked looking at his female teammates, mainly the one that was left off the mission.

“Well you guys have to be briefed for the mission, learn your cover stories etc and since I am not required I thought I would go back to class.” Rose said looking over at Frank with a fiery look in her eye. She had always thought that they only saw her as the computer geek and this really backs up her theory. She knew that she was capable of more than hacking and mathematical problems, she thought she had proved this with Daisy and Blane.

So with this on her mind she turned and went back on her way to the lift.

When she got to the top of the lift shaft, she went down the corridors and into the school library to go pick out an old favourite as she would now have a bit more time on her hands. She ran her hands across the book binders, quietly murmuring the titles to herself. When she came across a particular name she grinned and grabbed the book while making her way to one of the vacant chairs.

The library was quite empty with a total of 6 six people and four of those people were adults who worked at St Hopes, Rose made note of this and tucked this information away in her brain. After about half an hour of reading, the school bell rung and Rose tucked a piece of paper in between the pages to mark her spot in the book. She made her way to her next class and sighed, French... She didn’t have anything against French or France it is just with being a spy you are taught to speak a couple languages to get you by and it made school sometimes a bore. Oscar could speak many more languages than Rose and Carrie so he was as equally or more so bored during lessons which included language.

When she found her way to a seat, she looked around and found that mostly everyone else had found someone to sit next to apart from her. Rose then rested her head against the table to block out the sounds of the other students until Ms King came in to teach.

It is going to be a long day she thought to herself.

A couple hours later the bell sounded signaling the end of the school and week. The sound also signaled to anyone who knew of the M.I. High project that Carrie and Oscar would be leaving in the next 24 hours for their undercover mission. Rose sighed for what seemed the thousandth time that day and collected her belongings so she could head home.  
As she neared her home she thought back on the missions that she has completed with her two teams. Her brain brought up memories of Daisy and Blane. 

How they stopped the world from being hit by an asteroid, finding out at one point that the person leading Britain was a robot being controlled by a half guinea pig half something, stopping an american selling them out to the Grandmaster and how they stopped the students of St Hopes from being shipped onto an island with no escape. Rose smiled softly to herself as her mind was filled with images of the past. Then there was her new team. She remembers looking around the classroom on the first day searching for any clues on who she would be saving the country or world with. She remembered when she saw Carrie sporting multiple medals around her neck, she thought she would be a show off and seeing Oscar spell his food everywhere. He turned out a lot cleaner when he was himself and not in his school cover.

When she got to her gate she didn’t look up as she unlocked her gate and walked up the steps to her house. As she walked her eyes were glued to her shoes and when another 2 pairs of shoes came into her view she looked up sharply and saw….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As she walked her eyes were glued to her shoes and when another 2 pairs of shoes came into her view she looked up sharply and saw….

The two pair of eyes that belong to Agent Stark and the Head of M.I.9. Rose looked at them wide eyed and all they did was gesture to the door indicating that she should unlock it so they could go inside. As Rose fished around in her pockets and unlocked the door, her brain went through all the possible reasons to why they were visiting her. Once they were inside the house Rose offered them both a drink but they both declined and it wasn’t until they were sitting down in the living did they bring up the topic of why they were there.

“Rose, as you know Oscar and Carrie have been assigned an undercover mission but you were left off. Now we have reasons for this and even though you might not be happy with our choices we believe it is best.” The head said to the young girl across from her. Rose nodded her head and then looked at Stark to see if he had anything to add to that.

“Agent Cole and Agent Stewart have been trained more for the fighting side of spy work…” He was cut off by a glare from Rose and he ducked his head down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Rose. What we are trying to say that there is more to spy work then fighting, brains get you far and you have brains. So you can help Frank with comms and making sure all their gadgets are working for when they leave.” The head said trying to cover up Stark’s terrible attempt to make Rose feel better.

“I get it, you didn’t have to come and see although I appreciate it” Rose said the two adults in front of her. Rose did get where they were coming from and felt grateful that they felt like they needed to come and check up on her. After a while they felt with a cryptic message saying “The past is coming to visit”. For the rest of the night she wondered what they meant by that. Has an enemy escaped and coming after her?

It was a little bit past nine o’clock when she heard a knock at the door and as she padded her way down the stairs she tried to strain her neck to try and see through the glass beside the door, to get a glimpse on who she was opening her door to. When she opened the door she saw faces she hasn’t seen a while.

Rose’s face broke out into a grin as she lunged herself at the female standing in front of her. The two girls squealed and hugged for a couple until there was a cough beside and they fell apart laughing. Rose went over the boy and hugged him tightly but didn’t squeal as she did before.

“Daisy, Blane!!!! How dare you not tell me that you were coming over. Look at me I am wearing my PJ’s!!!” She looked at both of them before laughing at herself and they soon joined her.

Rose invited her old teammates inside and put on the kettle to them some warm drinks.

“Well this guy rang us and said that since your teammates are on a mission and you were left off you might want some cheering up. I think he said his name was London?.... No it was Frank London! That’s it. What happened to Lenny?” Daisy said while looking over at her two real friends that have stuck by her even when her other ‘friends’ didn’t.

“Yeah that sounds like Frank. He replaced Lenny. And yes Oscar and Carrie are on a undercover mission. I have been placed on the help list.” Daisy and Blane shared a look at Rose’s statement. They knew how much she hated when people thought she couldn’t do fieldwork, they learn’t this the hard way.

“Well we are coming to keep you company for the next week or two. We have about two months off then back ALPHA for us.” Blane said while looking down at his drink. He didn’t like being off spy work but he if he could spend it with his friends, he cope…. sort of.

The night went on and so did the trio’s conversation. It wasn’t until late that night did Daisy and Blane leave so they could have some sleep as they would have to sneak into school the next morning.


End file.
